


Return of Metallo

by darling_pet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Barry, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Ficlet, Kryptonite, Metropolis, Reader is Supergirl, Reader-Insert, Superman - Freeform, Team Up, Villains, Worried Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A visit with your cousin Kal goes awry when an old nemesis reappears on the scene.





	Return of Metallo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from an anon tumblr request :)

 

“When are you coming home?”

“I'll be back tomorrow evening, Barry,” you reassure him over the phone. “I haven't even been gone that long, though.”

“I know, I just miss you is all.”

“I miss you too. Wait, couldn't you just run here and see me if you missed me?”

“I _could_ , but I wouldn't want to interrupt your cousin-bonding time. Oh, I gotta go. Talk soon.”

“Bye, Bare.” You hang up your cell the moment Kal exits the cafe with coffees.

Visiting your cousin Kal was always a rare occurrence. He was always busy saving Metropolis or spending his time with his lovely girlfriend Lois. And you had no time to spare when it came to protecting National City and being with your oh-so-perfect boyfriend Barry. You and Kal both felt bad a familial relationship was never developed and that is why you two have promised to put in extra effort to spend time together. Really get to know one another.

And what better way to do so than to team up and fight a heinous villain?

While Kal shows you the tourist attractions in Metropolis, wouldn't you know it, both your guy's nemesis known as Metallo has gotten loose. According to the giant monitor in the city square, he is currently terrorizing the Lower East Side of Metropolis, no doubt trying to catch the attention of Superman. Kal turns to you with narrowed eyes.

“I know this isn't what you had in mind for today but-”

“Let's go.”

You and Kal run around the corner, down an alley, where no one can witness your respective transformations. With a bounding leap, Kal leads the way in flight to Metallo.

“Metallo,” Kal calls down to him. “I highly doubt you're out on good behaviour!”

“Superman! I see you've brought your sidekick,” Metallo taunts.

_Oh hell no._

“Supergirl, don't let him get to you,” Kal warns you. But if there was one thing that irked you to no end, it was being called a sidekick.

“I'll show you a sidekick!” you yell, lunging for the villain.

“Annnd there she goes,” you hear Kal say. The centre of Metallo's chest glows bright green, charging up. You know to be wary of it and dodge the first blast of his Kryptonite Beam. Using your super speed, you dash behind him and give him a power house kick. Metallo falls to the ground with a grunt at the surprise. He lays there on his stomach unmoving. You move to stand over him.

“You've gotten weaker since we last fought!” you notice.

Kal sticks out his hand at you. “Supergirl, _no_!”

_What's the big_ _dea_ _-?_

Metallo flips on to his back and his Kryptonite Beam blasts you backwards, rippling the pavement with brute force. He shoots once more at you before your cousin knocks him over with his body. You can't move, the Kryptonite has spread through your skin, into your muscles and veins, restricting your movement. Not to mention it burns like a bitch. Once it has spread enough, doing a number on your brain, you lose consciousness.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

You slowly open your eyes and adjust to your surroundings – The DEO medical bay. There are wires attached to you to check vitals, though you rip them off, knowing you're perfectly fine, _now._

_How could I be so reckless?_ you ask yourself. Kal must have flown you here after taking care of your screw up...

A gust of wind flies into the room, made by none other than your Barry. His face shows distress, the kind that always appears when you end up hurt (which isn't even really that often).

“I got a call. Kal said you were unconscious?!” He rushes to your side and searches your eyes. “Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Barry, I'm fine, honestly I am,” you try to calm him down. “Metallo hit me with Kryptonite because I wasn't being careful enough.”

“I wish I could have been there. I should have-”

“Hey, hey, it's all in the past now. I've learned from my mistake and it won't happen again. There's no reason to worry anymore.” Barry lets out a breath finally returning to a calmed state.

“I'm sorry. Just please don't do that to me again,” he says. “I know you have superhuman strength and everything but, well, I guess you could say you're like _my_ Kryptonite.”

His little smile is too cute, but you give him a deadpanned look and say, “Barry, we _never_ joke about Kryptonite.”

“Oh, sorry, I mean yeah, of course, I-”

A jokester smile forms across your face. “I'm kidding.”

Barry's relief is all too apparent. “You're so bad,” he laughs awkwardly.

“I know, I'm sorry Bare, I couldn't help it. Now let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Could you do one with the reader being Supergirl and she's dating Barry Allen (They know one another identities) and when the reader is helping Superman fight a villain she gets shot at with some kryptonite, when Barry is informed he gets worried and rushes to her to see if she's okay.??"


End file.
